Miss Independent
by Chibiki
Summary: Do you like Koumi? As in KoujiXIzumi? Then read this! Takuya is OOc. Rating chosen because of lunguage. Character death. R+R!!!


Miss Independent By:Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: A dedicated to Izumi fic!  
  
Izumi: Cuz I'm tight like that yo!  
  
Kouji: Never. Talk. Like. That. AGAIN.  
  
Izumi: Hee hee, okay. *Whispers behind Kouji's back* Fo shizzle!  
  
Kouji: WHAT?!  
  
Izumi: Nothing.  
  
Kouji: Grrr....  
  
Chibiki: And I like Takuya, he's one of my fav characters, but I didn't want to put that Izumi went out with Junpei, so all you Takuya fans, me am sooo sowwy.  
  
Key: ~*~=lyrics (*)=flashback  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Walkng around the mall with her headphones playing different songs, she window shopped for a couple of hours. Noting the looks and stares of boys and some teenage guys, she simply looked at them and smiled sweetly, only to have them blush madly and turn away. Izumi never liked it when they thought she was weak.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance.  
  
~*~  
  
'The same old story really.' She thought.   
  
'This boy likes me, he wants to go out with me, only to find that I'm to self-dependent! The nerve!' Izumi was always a nice enough girl and had good looks to boot, but the fact was that she was never selfish or dependent on others. Neither was she afraid of speaking her mind or being too blunt. Always at a goal that girl was.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere.  
  
~*~  
  
'Well, they're a waste of time anyway.' Izumi pondered.  
  
'And beside, what's wrong with an emotionally fit girl? Are they so used to the weak, shy, and always yelling someone to save them kinda girl that they had not believed in a true woman? I mean, woman is spelled partly man and all.' She rushed passed a jewlery store which had a young woman, about in her twenties, trying to sell her a black pearl necklace.  
  
"Sorry, it's not my thing."  
  
~*~  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
~*~  
  
Her cellphone rang softly the tune of the Sakura Wars intro, and she took it out, angrily finding out it was her mom's home number.  
  
"Hello?" She tried to hide the irratated tone from her voice. "Izumi? Is that you?" Izumi put one hand on her hip, trying not to scream into the phone. "Yes mom it's me. You don't have to call every three minutes y'know."   
  
"But I was just wondering if you have a ride, I can always ask your father too-"  
  
"I don't need dad to come and pick me up. I'm fine." And she hung up. almost feeling sad that her mom worries about her. She's grown up, she's old enough, and sure as hell can take care of herself.  
  
She never acted this way really, she was just afraid. But it would be a cold day in hell that she would admit that to anybody, much less a boy. Besides, it was a boy's actions that turned her this way.  
  
(*)  
  
Izumi stomped quickly away from his house. Tears springing from her eyes onto the cold floor. Izumi was cheated on by Takuya Kanbara. She was going to surprise him for his birthday by cooking him a wonderful italian feast, but when she heard the door opening, she saw Takuya holding the hands of a girl that wasn't identified by her standards.  
  
Takuya tried to explain himself but Izumi was already out the door, her hand throbbing from the punch (A/N: Punch. Not slap, punch.) that she had given to Takuya as a reward. Not caring who heard her, she screamed to the darkness of the sky. It almost was as dark as her heart.  
  
(*)  
  
~*~  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected   
  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
~*~  
  
In her head she rejected every boy that came her way, thinking that she would not need them, that she could be fine all on her own. But in actuality, she craved for a relationship full of love and trust. But she just ignored those feelings and gave up on them. But that didn't mean she would always be able to shut her heart out from the whole world.  
  
~*~  
  
What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, someone did make it through her barriers long enough to implant himself in her mind. That boy's looks just scream out, "Love me dammit! Aren't I fine?" And at first she was taken back by his moody and edgy attitude when she met him in science class.  
  
(*)  
  
Neither one of them spoke when they were paired up to do an assignment. Kouji, because he wasn't used to be so close to a human being, and Izumi because she just broke up with Takuya. Kouji was noticing the glares and glances he was getting from Takuya, since he was also in the class and since he sat across from them at the same table, but he was working with someone else.  
  
'What the hell is his problem?'  
  
After the first thirty glances, Kouji finally got fedup and stared right back at Kouji. Takuya's eyebrows raised up in surprise. Venom seeped into Kouji's voice but was a deadly whisper not to be heard by anyone else but Takuya. If he didn't see Kouji's lips moving, he would have thought that Kouji sent it telepathicly.  
  
"Stop. Staring. At. Me. Are you a fagget or what?"  
  
Kouji turned his head towards Izumi, a bored expression on his face as he took notes and such. Not seeing the blush that had appeared on Takuya's face by embarrasment.   
  
"I am not a fagget!" Takuya screeched, grabbing the attention of all the other students and the teacher as well. Kouji simply shrugged and was still taking notes.  
  
"Sit down, you're embarrising yourself." The blue haired boy simply stated. And Takuya did. Izumi was looking at Takuya, and when they had eye contact, she snapped her head to the side and looked as if she had never done such a thing. But Kouji noticed.  
  
Later after school, Kouji came up to a sulking Izumi.  
  
"What do you want?" Izumi retorted, and Kouji was caught off guard. Not really expecting a greeting like that from the girl from Italy. While Kouji was dwelling on his thoughts, the girl's brow rose up on frustration. "Well?"  
  
".... Nevermind."  
  
(*)  
  
~*~  
  
Misguided heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start  
  
~*~  
  
There were other incidents where she would be stuck with him, and even though she would curse at her teacher, she grew quite fond of the moody boy. Kouji also had feelings developing for the Italian girl, but he would never show it. He always found Takuya glancing at him though, and something about the goggle head just sent chills down his spine. But then again, all gay boys gave him the chills.  
  
While Izumi was thinking about her past, she had been walking around to no real destination, only to find herself in the back of the mall, where most of the cars weren't there and where some of the lights weren't on. Just when she was about to go back in, she felt something grab her waist and a hand clamp over her mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
~*~  
  
The voice hissed in her ear, making her shiver from the cold it was giving.  
  
"You're so obvious Izumi." He said in a dangerous tone. Izumi blinked back the tears and won when she noticed that he had used her name. She waited to hear his explination.  
  
"You're so beautiful, and sweet. But you weren't to me Izumi. Why?" Izumi lifted up her arm and elbowed Takuya in the gut, making him gasp and fall among the pavement. Izumi stood there, afraid and shocked witless to think that the loving and caring person known as Takuya would do something like this. Takuya caught his breath and laughed into the sidewalk, it was cold and brittle.  
  
"You like Kouji don't you?" Izumi watched in horror as Takuya stood up from the cold floor and flicked around a dagger in his gloved hand, smiling as he did so.  
  
"Well, since I can't have you, dare I sound cliche, noone will."  
  
The insane Takuya leaped at Izumi, and she almost got caught by the sleek metal but instead of her hair or shirt being grabbed in his grasp, her headphone chord was snatched in the process. Takuya quickly yanked on it, bringing it out of the socket of the cd player and let it drop to the floor with a clack. Takuya lifted up a hand to the trembling Izumi and gestured towards himself.  
  
"Come here Izumi." He coaxed. "Get away from me!" She ran away with all the speed her fear gave her.  
  
~*~  
  
So, by changing a misconception   
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love  
  
~*~  
  
'Somebody help me!' Izumi ran across the streets and she went into the maze-like alleyways but got trapped when she found a solid brick wall. When Takuya appeared at the mouth of the alley, smiling happily, Izumi started to think about her life.  
  
'Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. For being a nuisence and such a rude girl. I'm so very sorry, please forgive me. I love you both.'  
  
Her mind drifted to Kouji breifly, and she never realised how much she was actually in love with him. Her eyes leaked out tears as she would never be able to experience such love.  
  
~*~  
  
What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real   
  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true  
  
~*~  
  
Izumi prayed that everything would be alright, that God would send her an angle to save her. And, damn, she thought He would never do such a thing, until she saw the shadow of another figure. Takuya read Izumi's expressions and whirled around to meet their new guest. He hid the knife behind his back but still snarled when he found out who it was.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Kouji?"  
  
Kouji shrugged his usual and was walking towards Izumi when Takuya blocked him off with one arm. "Where are you going?" Kouji just glared at him, but answered anyway.  
  
"I found Izumi's headphones at the mall so I thought I'd return it." He said calmly. Takuya growled in disaproval but allowed him to pass anyway, thinking that once Kouji gave the stupid things back to Izumi, he would leave. Takuya was too far away to hear anything that Kouji and Izumi talked about, and that angered him a little.  
  
Kouji walked to Izumi, who's eyes was wide from fear and something else he never saw from the girl.  
  
"Izumi, what are you doing here?" But before he could continue, she flung her arms around him, crying madly and saying someting that was muffled by Kouji's shirt. He was caught by surprise and hugged her back, but after she let go and looked up at him, still sniffling.  
  
"Kouji, Takuya has gone crazy! H-he said if he couldn't have me t-then he was going to k... kill m-me. I thought I was gone forever, but when you appeared... I .... I... Kouji!" She continued to hug him until she felt her shoulders being squeezed, and she was pushed away by Kouji. But she knew why he did that and so she grabbed his arm.  
  
"No! You have to get out of here! He's crazy and he has a knife! Please Kouji, don't die on my account, please."  
  
But he had already shook her hand off and approached Takuya with a calm face plastered on his features. Takuya didn't see the hug they had because he was looking outside to see if anybody would come. Kouji saw the knife glinting in what little light they had and he tapped on Takuya's shoulder lightly, making the goggle head jump almost to the sky.  
  
"What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He practically screamed. "I'm going to take Izumi home." Takuya's eyes grew a darker shade of brown, as if he was possessed.  
  
"What? Why?" He said in a deep tone. "Because one, her mom called her cellphone, and two, because she thinks you're crazy and that you're going to kill her. Good enough?"   
  
Takuya smiled in surprise and waved a hand around at the statement Kouji had said "What do you mean going to kill her? I'm not a murderer."  
  
"I see the knife idiot."  
  
Takuya laughed outloud, letting it echo into nothing, he looked back at he knife then back to Kouji. "You do know now that I will have to kill you." Kouji got into a stance of defense and behind him, Izumi started to quiver in the thought and image of Kouji's mangled body lying on the ground.  
  
"You're such an idiot." The blue haired boy said. Eyes dangerously gleaming. "And how am I that?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you don't seem to know me to well to kill me, and also, the fact that if you kill me, AND her then we will both go up into heaven and live happily ever after. So you better think twice after trying to kill me."  
  
Izumi gasp in horror, he was going to sacrifice himself just so Izumi could live! "Kouji! Stop!" But she was too far away to get the words through. Takuya was running towards Kouji to swipe at his stomach, but Kouji countered the move by grabbing the hand and karate choping the back of Takuya's neck. The lunatic made a sound that was close to grunting or gasping before he fell on the ground. Izumi just stood there, her hands covering her face.  
  
Kouji just stared at the figure on the ground.   
  
"You never loved her." He turned away, walking towards Izumi, but Izumi was looking at the that heap was Takuya rise up soudlessly, still holding the dagger approaching Kouji with a bloodthirsty smile. Her body shook with fear as fresh tears popped in her eyes.  
  
"Kouji! NO!!"  
  
He turned to see the brunette running with blinding speed towards the blue haired one and with a stab, he got Kouji's side deep enough to make the other fall out of pain. Kouji held his side, trying to stop the bleeding, and looked at Takuya, his eerie smile still going and his dagger still begging for more blood. Kouji stood up again, legs daring to give way, and teeth clenched from the seering pain that pulled and dragged at his very strength.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Takuya went in again to finish Kouji off when a rock came from behind Kouji and smacked him right on the head. Takuya took a moment to rub his forehead and saw Izumi shaking terribly trying not to cry from fear. Though her eyes were red.  
  
"Stay away from Kouji you asshole! You... you sick perverted bastard! I'm glad I broke up with up with you! You crazed maniac!" Her voice boomed. And at that, Takuya froze, staring at Izumi with anger and confusion clouding his eyes.  
  
"W... what do you mean? I just wanted to protect you from guys like Kouji! I know him! He'll steal your heart and leave you where you stand, bleeding! I protect you Izumi! Why don't you see that dammit!" But his lecture didn't faze her this time.  
  
"It's over Takuya, go to hell where you belong you evil bastard." Kouji looked at Izumi and saw a weird raw energy emmiting from her. But quickly snapped his attention back to Takuya when he screamed.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!! YOU DON"T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE ME!"  
  
Before he could turn Izumi into a bloody pulp, Kouji stood up and grabbed his arm, bending it and irregular angle and heard a bone snap sickenly. Takuya switched the knife to the other hand and stabbed Kouji right in the middle of his back, Izumi screamed at the sight of Kouji's blood.  
  
Kouji coughed some blood onto Takuya's face on purpose and with one swift movement, before Takuya striked again, Kouji grabbed the raised up arm and bent it also, but this time time headed towards another direction. Izumi could hear a shink sound and thought that Kouji was done for.  
  
But instead Takuya fell to the ground, the knife protruded from his chest, right above his heart. Takuya's eyes were blank and they seemed to stare right at Izumi's trembling form. Kouji sighed greatly but also collasped onto the ground as well from the blood lost.  
  
"Kouji! Don't die! Please!" She pulled out her cellphone and called 911.  
  
*  
  
It's been a month since Kouji had been released from the hospital, but Izumi hasn't heard a word from him and didn't even see him at school. Every morning she would wake up and expected everything to be like it was before, but she knew that would never happen. Takuya was dead, and Kouji seemed to be avoiding her.  
  
'Maybe Takuya was right?' She thought sadly, and found herself crying as she dressed up for school. She was just to much in love with Kouji to forget him that easily. But why has been gone so long? Her head whirled with horrible possibilities and 'what if's' and she had twice tried to call his home only to get a busy dial tone. Maybe he found a new girl?  
  
At the thought of that she wept harder and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes read and her blond locks plastered to her face from the tears. 'I love him... don't I?' But her heart wrenched at another thought of him, so she finally gave up on him as well.  
  
"He left me where I stood, bleeding."  
  
~*~  
  
When miss independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
~*~  
  
It was her birthday today, May seventh, and she was expecting a warm welcome from her friends but instead an empty school greeted her. She looked at the watch on the school wall and saw that it was actually a Sunday. She laid her head against the cool bars that closed her off from the school, and wept in bitter irony. She was just a uptight girl that only thought love was for fools. But if only she had been more understanding. Then she could've have the one person in her life that she actually loved with all her heart.  
  
'I got rejected.. again. Figures, boys. But I still think of him...' She felt a pang of fear when she realised that maybe he would never come back.  
  
~*~  
  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
~*~  
  
Tears fell on the bar, leaving a streak of her pain in the process. The wind blew at her almost like it was sad for her as well.  
  
"Kouji." She whispered.  
  
She felt a squeeze on her bicep and turned to see the one who she was in love with all along.  
  
~*~  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes teared up again as she reached up to meet the skin of the boy. "K... Kouji?" When he nodded faintly, she flung her arms around him and started to sob insanely into his shirt. "Kouji! Where have you been?! I've missed you so much!" He merely looked down on her and forced Izumi to look at him, not saying anything, he wiped off the droplets that fell from her ocean coloured eyes.  
  
"Kouji... Please.. never leave me..."  
  
The wind picked up and Izumi's hair covered where their lips had met.  
  
~*~  
  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
~*~  
  
Kouji was in that kind of time when a person is just like, in shock or something. He also had fever but still didn't go for school for his own reasons. Now they were dating each other and told the policeman what exactly what had happened with Takuya, since they had never really talked about the subject openly before. Izumi was so happy with Kouji, and thought it would last forever.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so glad I've finally seen  
  
~*~  
  
Izumi and Kouji were window shopping at the mall together hand in hand, and Izumi thought it couldn't get any better. Sure, when a certain boy or teen would stare at her, she'd have to tug on Kouji's arm just so he won't rip out their eyes, but she knew that he really cared for her and that he really loved her as well.  
  
~*~  
  
What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true  
  
~*~  
  
The same headphones as last time was playing again, but another mixed cd had been put into the player. It was burned by Kouji to Izumi as a birthday present. She had made a short list of songs and Kouji picked out all her favorites, though how he did that she doesn't have a clue. While passing the video section that was filled with sample cameras and the such, the cd player was at the last song, and Izumi's eyes widened when she heard the lyrics. Izumi smiled at Kouji and he looked down at her wondering why she was grining.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Izumi wrapped her arms around Kouji's neck and kissed him passionately. Kouji 'Huh?' into the kiss but eased up and held her hips in strong hands. By the time they were done, and the fact that they had run out of air, they looked to the side and saw every single screen was replaying the kissing scene they had done. Izumi blushed widly while Kouji cracked his knuckes, but was stopped by Izumi before he could crack some heads.  
  
"Let it go. Why don't we go ask if we could get that tape!"  
  
She ran off with glee as Kouji tried to catch her. She was truly in love with an angel that protected her, and even though she thought is was stupid and silly to have a boy guard you, she learned that as long as you both were safe, it wouldn't matter. She laughed at Kouji as she ran past the toy section.  
  
"Kouji! Ai Shiteru!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Miss independent  
  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
Chibiki: Sooo, how was it?  
  
Takuya: Why did you kill me?!  
  
Chibiki: Only in this story, in another one, you get with Kouji.  
  
Kouji: ....  
  
Izumi: Why didn't you write Kouji talking more? He hardly said ten lines.  
  
Chibiki: Well, he is kind of silent most of the time. Unless you are in danger of course, then he just screams his head off.  
  
Kouji: Hey!  
  
Chibiki: And if you're wondering why Tomoki and Junpei weren't in here is because they just didn't seem to fit in the story.  
  
Kouji: Read and Reveiw or else.  
  
Chibiki: Don't threaten them!  
  
Izumi: Fo sho!  
  
Kouji: Izumi! 


End file.
